A Joke Gone Too Far
by JP-Rider
Summary: When Cyborg pulls a mean joke on Beast Boy, he realizes how much he's gone too far. One-Shot.


**I do not own BB, Cyborg, or everyone else that belongs to DC.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

**A Joke Gone Too Far.**

**Story By JP-Rider, assistant by BW Lewis.**

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouts throughout the tower for all to hear. The tin man marches in the common room with a grumpy look. The grass stain had done it, this was war!

"What did he do now, Cy-" Robin was cut short as he let out a chuckle when he saw Cyborg.

You know the blue parts of Cyborg's armor? Now they're pink.

"It's not funny, boy wonder!" Cyborg told his friend as Robin rolls around the floor, just as Starfire and Raven appears before theem.

"Friend Cyborg, why are you pink?" Starfire inquired.

"Grass Stain somehow re colored my circuit armor and now I'm pink!" Cyborg replied "How am I going to fight crime if I'm pink!? I'll be the laughing stock from Gizmo!" He complained as he imagines Gizmo, Atlas, Dr. Light, and all of the Titan's enemies laughing at him. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Well you did replace his shampoo with red dye." Raven states as she's glad she's not the target of Beast Boy's prank.

"Where's the grass stain!?" Cyborg demands as Robin got back up.

"He said he's going for a jog." Robin complied.

"Well if you see him, next time he's going to get pranked back." Cyborg told as he walks to his room, leaving the three Titans alone in the common room.

"Friends, should we do something?" Starfire asked her friends. "I have a bad feeling in one of my stomachs."

"You're just worring too much, Starfire. I'm sure they're be fine." Robin assured his Tamaranean girlfriend. "They know not to go too far."

"I'm sure they will be fine." Raven commented in a monotone voice. 'I have a bad feeling.'

'I concure.' Knowledge agreed.

/

The next day the Titans just came back after a battle with Dr. Light, which was really short. They've all decided to go to the common room to relax.

"Man, that fight with Dr. Light was just an easy win." Cyborg states as he sits on the couch.

"I don't know about you, dudes, but I'm getting me some tofu." Beast Boy said as he head for the fridge. What the changeling doesn't know was that Cyborg had replaced the tofu with some square cube shaped chicken coated with white food coloring.

'Years of getting him try on some meat and here it is!' Cyborg thought as his conscience is screaming that he shouldn't have done it, but he just ignores it.

"So what did you do?" Robin asked in curiosity.

"I replaced his tofu with chicken." Cyborg smugly stated. "This will be so funny."

"WHAT!" Raven yelled in outrage. "WHY WOUDL YOU DO THAT!? HE IS A VEGITARIAN!"

"Because he replaced by blue armor with pink." Cyborg answered as if it was obvious. "What does he being a vegitarian have to do with anything?"

"YOU AREN'T ALLERGIC TO THE COLOR PINK! YOU DON'T SHARE A KINSHIP WITH THE COLOR PINK AND THEN DIGEST IT!" Raven yelled at her older brother. "YOU CROSSED A LINE!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" They all hear Beast Boy's voice yell out in agony. "NNNNOOO!"

They all heard Beast Boy scream in agony as Starfire flew in to tend to Beast Boy. They all look at him, shaking as he was tearing up. Robin orders to take him to the infirmary as Starfire held him up as Raven teleports them there.

All Cyborg can do is stood in shock and guilty as Robin looks at him with a stern look "I believe you took it too far." He said as he walks to the infirmary.

"Man, at have I done?" Cyborg asked himself as he looks down on the floor with guilt in his heart.

/

A few hours later, Raven gave Beast Boy is allergy shot as the changeling rest on the infirmary bed. Raven stood by his side as Beast Boy drinks some water. Once Cyborg stops by the door, the green Titan stops drinking as he gives a stern look at Cyborg.

"What do you want, Victor?" Beast Boy asked with an icy tone.

'Oh man he's mad.' Cyborg thought as he spoke "I just want to apologize for...what I did."

"Apology, not accepted." Beast Boy harshly respond which shocked the tin man.

"Oh come on, man, I said I was sorry." Cyborg told him.

"An apology is not enough, Victor." Beast Boy states as he didn't look at the tin man. "You're just apologizing so you can get the guilt off of you."

"What? No that's not it! I swear!" Cyborg defends himself as he hung his head in shame of his actions. "You're my best friend and I completly crossed the line with this prank!"

"Yes you did." Beast Boy codly replied to his 'best friend.' "I line that should have never been crossed."

"And I'm sorry!" Cyborg yelped is distruat. "Please forgive me!"

"I-I'm no-ot sure if I can right now, V." Beast Boy whispered as he brought his knees to his chest and tried to calm his mind.

"I believe you should leave, Cyborg." Raven told her older brother as Cyborg's shoulders slumped as he leaves the infirmary as Raven hugs Beast Boy to calm him down.

/

Beast Boy hadn't talk to Cyborg for a month. The changeling has given the tin man the silent treatment throughout the months, whether it be missions, everyday activities, including in their very own tower. This was eating Cyborg up since BB never even bothered to play video games with him, so instead Beast Boy has Jericho, Herald, Bushido, Mas y Menos, Kid Flash, Jinx, Aqualad, Speedy, and Red Star to come over and hang.

Cyborg thought that Beast Boy would get over with it, but the changeling has given true to his word. Cyborg lost the best friend he had all because of a prank he did. He then notice that the grass stain has been on a couple of dates, which surprised the tin man. He saw Raven coming out of his room, then Blackfire(how the hell did she came here?), Zatanna, Jesse Quick, Artemis, Vixen, Ravager, Raven, even Wonder Girl of all people. He even changed his name to Changeling once they got older.

"Since when is Changeling a ladies man?" Cyborg asked in disbelief as he's on the couch with Raven present.

"Garfield has been spending so much time with girls that he became quite a gentlemen." Raven states.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Cyborg asked.

"As long as I had sex with him, I'm satisfied. You know I don't do real relationships." Raven said as she smiles while reading.

"I suppose." Cyborg sighed as he dropped his controler and sulked out of the room. "I'll be in my garage." He told his little sister. "Probably be down there for the rest of today."

Raven sighed as she checked the clock to see that it was brelt one in the afternoon and that her big brother would be spending another lonesome night in that damn garage and it would be all because her sex partner couldn't forgive a mistake; when the eldest Titan didn't even understand what happened that day or why his once best friend was in agony, fear and self hatred. "Damn it, Gar. Why can't you just forgive him? You forgave me for plenty of the things that I've done? I should probably speak to him."

/

"You were great." Supergirl breathlessy commented to her lover as she rested on his chest. "As always."

"Thanks." Changeling replied with a smug smirk as he rested his hands behind his head. "Come on in!" He called out as he caught the demoness's scent.

"We need to talk." Raven told the changeling as she narowed her eyes at her lover. "About, Cyborg."

Beast Boy sigh as he replied "What about him?"

"Um lets see, you've ignored him for a couple of months and he tries to apologize to you, but instead you ignore him and sleep around. Not that I'm complaining." Raven told him.

"Raven you know what he did." He said as he slumps on the pillow.

"Yes, but I think he's suffered enough." Raven countered "Tell you what, if you go talk to him, and I can get me, Zatanna, and Power Girl to do a leg show for you, and let you bite our legs."

Beast Boy thought about it for a while, as he replied "Damn it, why can't you wear pants like normal girls?"

"Because they're uncomfortable, and women in Azarath don't wear pants, just leotards, dresses, and loincloths." Raven replied as she teased Beast Boy by circling her own thigh. "Exposing your weakness is so fun."

"Alright, I'll talk to him." Beast Boy told her which makes Raven smile.

"Hey Raven, do you know a transportation spells?" Supergirl inquired "My cousin doesn't know that I'm here."

/

"This is becoming unbarable." Cyborg commented to himself as he worked on his T-Car. "Maybe he'll forgive me if I made him a moped or something?"

_'Does he really think that my forgiveness can be bought?'_ Changeling asked himself as he listened to his once best friend work on his car. _**'IT CAN'T!**_ _No matter how cool that would be.'_

"Hello, Victor." The green Titan greeted his once friend. "How are you doing this day?"

"B?" Cyborg replied in shock as he jumped to face his once friend. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just want to talk." Changeling replied as he sits on the toolbox "But I need you to listen to the reason why that prank was too far."

Cyborg sigh as he stands up and respond "Alright, I'm all ears."

"You know when we shared our origins during that night of talk in order to trust each other?" He asked as Cyborg nodded "Well I left a little detail."

"A little detail?" Cyborg asked as he already knew the grass stain's dark past.

"During my robbed childhood years with Galtry, he sent me to a STAR Labs facility. Once I was there, they experimented on me and you probably knew the rest. But here's the little detail part." he paused as Changeling held his breath "I went feral for the first time, and killed one of the scientists."

"Y...you did?" Cyborg asked in shocked.

"Bit the guy's arm off, then his leg, and his neck." Changeling states "That piece of chicken you put in, triggered a memory. A memory that I don't want to be reminded of. Only Nightwing and Rae knows it."

"Oh man, Garfield." Cyborg muttered as he looks down in shame "I'm so, so, sorry. I've been clouded of getting you payback, I should've done something so grand and stupid. Replacing your tofu with chicken was the worst thing I've ever done. I should've done something like stank ball or something."

"Yes you should have." Changeling suddenly growled as he stomped out of the room with his fists clenched as the memories of that day came full front to his mind. _'DAMN IT ALL! I CAN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT DAY WITHOUT GETTING ANGRY AT THIS GUY!'_

"BB, come back!" Cyborg called out but he was ignored and he hung his head as he started to lose his last glimmer of hope. _'I'll never get my best friend back.'_

/

"Still noooot talking tooooo Victor yet?" Raven asked while she moans in bed with Changeling, along with Zatanna and Power Girl as the women let him bite and lick their legs.

"Not yet." Changeling replied as he licks the shapely leg of Raven's, and then kiss Zatanna's foot and licks Power Girl's calve "But as long as I keep remembering that memory, I won't be able to forgive him."

"Maybe a memoooory spell can work?" Raven suggested as she moves Zatanna's hair from her face.

"No." Changeling denied his demon lover. "No spells. I need to move on by my own."

"Is thiiiis memorrrry and anngerr worth your frrriendssship?" Power Girl asked as she moaned at her lover's touch.

Those words made the changeling stop his actions and the women whimpered their disappointment at the lost of his touch and the two wanted to kill the Kryptonian for her words. He laid back and rested on his bed as he pondered on the importance of his once best friend and once older brother. _'Is it worth it?' _Changeling asked himself as he felt his pants and shirt ripped off. _'Great. Now I need more clothes.'_ "I-I don't know." He stuttered in frustration at his answer.

"I hope you find out soon, Gar. I miss how you two used to bicker and play video games and argue about meat and tofu." Raven whispered to her lover as they locked eyes.

"I will." Changeling whispered back. _'I hope.'_

"Say, you two ladies know any transportation spell? My cousin doesn't know that I'm here." Power Girl states as all look at the blond.

"Maybe after Beasty please us." Zatanna replied as she raise her foot up to Changeling, as Power Girl and Raven followed.

"Agree." Raven replied as she moans from Changeling's lips on her toes.

/

"So you're thinking of joining the League?" Nightwing asked Cyborg as they're up on the roof of the tower as Starfire knits small clothing due to being "expecting."

"That's the plan, leaving for a week." Cyborg respond as he sigh "I've been a real klorbag for pulling that prank on Garfield, and since we're not friends, it's easier if I just get out of his hair."

"When are you leaving, Friend Cyblorg?" Starfire questioned as she was more focused on her work to take hold on her friend's words.

"After I play another round of Mega Monkey Six." Cyborg weakly smiled as he started the game.

_'Leaving? Week? Today!?'_ Starfire thought in a panic as she flew like a rocket which leaves the two confused.

"That was odd." Cyborg commented.

"You get used to it." Nightwing shrugged.

/

Changeling paced in his room alone which was a strange thing for him now a days since had usually had one of his lovers to keep him company, but at least he was alone and he felt lower than dirt. "Can I really just forgive him? Do I even want to?"

"Friend Changeling!" Starfire yelled as she barged into the room. "Friend Cyborg, is leaving the team!"

"WHAT!?" Changeling yelled as his mind went blank as the memory of the prank and his anger was replaced by memories them pranking other people, of arguing like friends will do, and being bros in general. _'What have I done? I need to fix this!'_ He told himself as he quickly thought of a way to save his friendship. '_A joke gone too far.'_ "Don't worry Star, I'll stop Cy from leaving!"

/

Cyborg sat on the couch as he lazily played one of his favorite games to play with his ex-best friend and sighed as he grew angry at himself when he felt a weight to his left and he saw the green Titan with another controller in his hand and a huge goofy smile on his face. "W-What?"

Changeling turned to his friend and smiled like and idiot as all the Titans watched in interest. "I gottcha, V. Best prank ever." He lied flawlessly.

"You son of a bitch, G." Cyborg laughed as all the Titans joined in and even Raven did, and nothing blew up. "We got a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah. I don't think I'll have time for lovers." Chaneling commented with a look towards the demoness who frowned at the message that she thought she was reading. "But I'll have time for a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" The Titans repeated.

"Yeah." Changeling smirked. "She's beautiful, smart, deadly, selfish, and if she accept me, the most happiest demoness."

Raven blushed as she can feel that the green man is referring to her. She secretly vow herself to wear something to highlight her legs.

"So, which character do you pick? I got Banana Bonny." Changeling said as he choose a monkey girl with thick thighs and holds banana swords.

"You always pick Banana Bonny, you dirty grass stain." Cyborg states. "Just like how you always pick Elena, Chun-Li and Cammy from Street Fighter."

"Can you blame me?" Changeling asked as they're ready for their game.

**/**

**This has been a JP-Lewis Productions.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
